YGO Resonance
by Username290
Summary: (based on the YGO Wars fanfic by Bladecharge, one of my friends from duel academy) In the world of Union Earth the people are separated into the war-pro union and the war-con commons. Among these commons is the card plugger Ida who uses the mysterious new summoning method called Echo summoning, but when a new friend and gang activity among the commons cause him to question his view


**(Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its franchises)**

Nothing is ever truly gone or forgotten, anything that is supposedly destroyed will leave a bit of itself in a new form. An ECHO of what it once was

Ida was in the middle of something intense, something very intense. An incredibly, indescribably, unfathomably intense children's card game.

But it was intense I swear,

cause it's not every day your job, your rep, and your, bragging rights were on the line in a children's card game.

Also, the cards come to life, that's duel monsters for ya.

You see, Ida was a card plugger, of course, every day him and all the pluggers would go out and sell cards, decklists, and gear, but not by just talking about how they can do this, that, and the other thing, but by using them in fast paced intense plugger duels, and no one was better at it then Ida, the King of the Pluggers.

However, this person, Richard, seemed to think that all pluggers did was waste everyone's time and money promoting a bunch of useless stuff, and if they really wanted to help the community they should all go and join the, of course, Ida'd have to stand up for his people, so he made a bet with the guy. If he beat him in a duel he'd leave card plugging and go join the army in a heartbeat, but if he lost he'd have to buy some cards from him.

So a place was picked, a time was set, decks and disks were prepped and polished, and the next morning, in front of the fountain in the center of the city, a duel began.

That Richard person showed up perfectly on time, with a perfectly cleaned and ironed army uniform, his hair cut short and combed, and standing at attention waiting for his opponent. He didn't have to wait for long, for as soon as he got into position a young man with a dark blue jacket, a white undershirt, and dirty long brown hair that looked like it had never seen soap, came and stood opposite him.

"You came," Ida said surprised, he looked at his attire, "I guessed you were army army crazy, but not this army crazy"

Richard scoffed, "the army is an unintimidated force as are all its members. I would never be scared off by someone like you"

Ida clicked his tongue "that's still not a good reason to roleplay as a retarded private"

"I AM a private first class, thank you very much" Richard growled back at him.

Ida shook his head, "not impressed… wait if you're an army guy why aren't you running around trying to save the worlds but failing in every way possible?" he asked,

His opponent looked down nervously, "I was… given a mandatory leave"

Ida started Laughing, "They kicked you out!"

"They did not! They just let me have some time to clear my head, they only want what's best for everyone"

At the end of his sentence Ida hung his head and frowned, "from my experience, that couldn't be any more false." he started into his long winded rant "If you want my opinion, the army never did anything good, to anyone, ever. All I've seen them do is fight their little crusade by taking things away from the people who really need it…" He shook his head and looked up "but I'm not here to judge" he reached into his coat and pulled out a duel disk which he fastened to his forearm, "I'm here to duel"

Richard's eye widened and his mouth gaped as he was taken aback by Ida's little speech, 'what is he talking about, I've never heard on the army taking things from citizens' he thought, "very well then" he slid his own duel disk onto his arm

"DUEL!"

Ida 4000 LP / Richard 4000 LP

"Since you challenged me, I'll go first" he looked at his cards "Perfect since I control no monsters I can summon Seaman Swashbuckler from my hand"

Seaman Swashbuckler, water, level 4, warrior, effect, ATK 1900, DEF 1500,

"And now that I have a face-up 'Seaman' monster I can summon Seaman Wench from my hand"

Seaman Wench, water, level 2, warrior, effect, ATK 1000, DEF 250

"When Seaman Wench is summoned I can add one spell that lists 'Seaman' in the text to my hand, I choose Hoist the Mainsail!" he revealed it to Ida, then added it to his hand "and now that that's done I activate Polymerization, fusing my Seaman Wench and my Seaman Swashbuckler to fusion summon Seaman Captain

Seaman Captain, water, level 7, warrior, fusion, effect, ATK 2600, DEF 1300

"But I'm far from done, cause now I activate the Hoist the Mainsail! That I added earlier, now I can summon a Machine type 'Seaman' monster from my deck in defense mode, so I summon Seaman Frigate

Seaman Frigate, water, level 6, machine, effect, ATK 2200, DEF 1000,

"Now it's effect activates letting me summon Seaman Wench from my graveyard" she is summoned back, "and with her effect, I can add another spell that lists 'Seaman' in the text to my hand, so I'll add Seaman Voyage and activate it" the card appears, "now since I have a Machine type 'Seaman' monster, I can put a counter on it for every Warrior type 'Seaman' I control, that would be two counters please" Frigate let down a gangplank, letting Captain and Wench onboard, "and by removing those counters I can Draw two cards" he smiled, pleased by what he drew, "I place one card facedown and end my turn"

Ida grinned, "finally, now we can really get this thing going, I draw" he drew and looked at his hand, "that'll work, I normal summon Mix Wizard" A man in robes standing next to a turntable appeared,

Mix Wizard, Earth, level 4, spellcaster, effect, ATK 1650, DEF 1950

"Now I activate the equip spell Wonder Wand"

"No, I don't think you will" Richard interrupted, "I activate the effect of Seaman Captain, by paying 500 life points, I can negate your spell and destroy it"

Captain pulled out an old gun and fired it at Wonder Wand, causing it to break into peaces

'That's one' Ida thought

Richard LP 4000 → 3500

"Ha, that's neat, but watch this" Ida pulled out another card in his hand, "since you control a monster and I control only spellcaster monsters, I can summon Upbeat Magician from my hand" another wizard appeared, swaying to music that came from nowhere, obviously enjoying what he heard,

Upbeat Magician, Light, level 5, Spellcaster, effect, ATK 0, DEF 0,

"Upbeat Magician gains 600 ATK for every spellcaster on my field, or in my graveyard so that 1200 ATK"

Upbeat Magician ATK 0 → 1200

"He looks kinda wimpy right now, so I'll give him a boost, I send Drop Mage to the graveyard

'That's two'

in order to summon The Tricky from my hand"

The Tricky, wind, level 5, spellcaster, effect, ATK 2000, DEF 1200,

"And now that there are new spellcasters in my field and grave Upbeat Magician gets a power bonus"

Upbeat Magician ATK 1200 → 2400

"Two level 5's" Richard called out, "you're planning to Xyz summon, well I won't let you. I activate my facedown, the quickplay spell X Marks the Spot, with its effect I can send any amount of 'Seaman' monsters from my field to the grave and fusion summon one 'Seaman' fusion monster using those monsters. I fuse Captain, Wench, and Frigate, to summon the invincible ship of conquest, Seaman Dreadnought!

Seaman Dreadnought, water, level 11, machine, fusion, effect, ATK 3200, DEF 2000,

"Now if the monster summoned by X Marks the Spot is summoned successfully you take damage equal to the total levels of its fusion material times 100, that's 1500 points,

Ida LP 4000 → 2500

"And I gain life points equal to that damage"

Richard LP 3500 → 5000

"And now that he was summoned, Seaman Dreadnought can destroy two cards on the field, I'll have him destroy Upbeat Magician and The Tricky" Dreadnought's leftmost and rightmost cannons aimed at Ida's monsters

"You'll have to try harder then, I activate the effect of Mix Wizard, I can switch the ATK and DEF of a monster on the field, and negate its effects, I choose Dreadnought" Ida pointed, and the monster picked a record and prepared it,

"Try harder? How about this. I activate the second effect of Dreadnought, I pay 1000 life points to negate your monster's effect and destroy it" Dreadnought's center cannon aimed at Mix Wizard and fired, Blasting it to bits

Richard LP 5000 → 4000

'Just two more' Ida's thoughts grew more intense

"Now take out the other one's before he can Xyz summon" the right and leftmost cannons fired, wiping out Ida's field

'Perfect'

Ida smiled, "thanks for that, really helpful of you to set up my graveyard like that"

"Well, it doesn't do you much good, you only have one card in your hand, and nothing on your field, with nothing to defend you Dreadnought, will blow away the rest of your life points, and we'll see if your views on the army change"

Ida's smile didn't change, "I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you" he looked Richard in the eyes, "cause now I can summon an Echo Monster"

Richard shook his head, "there's no such thing"

"really? then what's this?" he showed him the card in his hand, it was a monster with a darker gray background, it didn't have an attribute, instead where there would be an attribute there was a circle with the number 7 inside it, "voices of the forgotten, resonate in the aither and take a new form, ECHO SUMMON, come forth Resonance Advent

Resonance Advent, Echo Value 7, level 7, spellcaster, Echo, effect, ATK 2500, DEF 2000

 **(AN: So I got kinda tired of tired of undertale, so I took a break and made this... don't exactly know what this is, but I think I can make it work (oh, and if you're from ChaosPheory I'm working on #10 but it's probably going to be short) PLEASE review if you have time and I will read and respond to it... probably.)**


End file.
